Sweet Betrayal
by o0hShiznits
Summary: Aizen's betrayal left an impact on the lives of many shinigami, Reiku included. Different emotions fight for dominance ever since that day Gin left. Now, as she is given one last encounter, Reiku strives for closure. Sequel to "To Love A Fox". GinxOc R&R?


Disclaimer: Not Tite Kubo. Don't own Bleach.

* * *

The sky, streaked with hues of pink and purple, gave off a peace that wasn't really there. She scowled as birds fluttered overhead, flying with their mates to a land of happiness. Brushing the black hair from her face, she continued her journey through the forest near the execution grounds. The same grounds where everything she believed in was ripped from her violently. Looking up, she realized that it was a day like the one she was in. Beautiful, ethereal, peaceful,…fake. The same day as the day Gin Ichimaru betrayed her.

Reiku scoffed, throwing the memory back into the dark pit where she dredged it from. After that betrayal, she had trained her butt off, and much more. Now she was the captain of the third division. However, this was only because she turned down the offer of the others. Sorting through her memories, she fingered the soft ribbon attached to the hilt of her zanpaktou, raising it slightly to reflect its crow-like color.

"Ah, Anrui. You've been through so much with me, ne?" Reiku murmured, caressing the silk softly. Looking up as she reached a clearing in the semi dense part of the forest, she looked up to find the spot that she had visted only a day ago.

Wrapped in a world of its own, a cherry blossom tree sat in the middle of the clearing, its petals able to shelter only a small part of the ground from the sun's lukewarm rays. Reiku smiled at it softly. It was found after the betrayal, a haven for her wounded heart to heal. Still smiling, she started to walk towards it just as a small breeze ran by, catching her hair and lifting it to her face. She raised her hand to ward off the strands, her eyes downcast so none of the stray hairs would get into her eyes. When she raised them again, she froze, her eyes widening and time slowing down.

There, in all his tainted glory, stood the former ex-captain of third division, Gin Ichimaru. Reiku couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked, once, twice. Thrown into a loop as several emotions ran through her, she concentrated on finding the one that would help her the most; hatred.

"What are YOU doing here, traitor?!" she growled, pure loathing pouring from her reiatsu. Her hand instantly went to her side where Anrui screamed to rip out his throat; so much that it was shaking. His grin, which was on when he saw her, dropped into a frown.

"Don't ya' wanna see me?" he asked, his hand rubbing the back of his head. It was then that Reiku took notice in the difference of their outfits. He was wearing a white robe on top of a white hakama, the robe covering his obi sash, and black tabi socks with white waraji. The robe opened halfway, giving her a view of a sliver of his sleek muscled chest, before closing and fanning out after the waist. Her mouth set in a grim line, she asked the question again.

"Well, I wanted ta' see ya'." he replied, smiling. That line sent a flicker of recognition flooding through her. It was the start of their relationship. She shook the thought from her head, gripping the hilt of Anrui till her knuckles turned white.

"Leave now, and we will avoid bloodshed, Ichimaru." she hissed, her bangs shielding her fiery gaze from the fox.

"Ya' mean ya' don't wanna see me? Aw, that stings." he mocked, grinning.

"I said LEAVE!" Reiku shouted, her voice sending some birds flying overhead. Her gaze met his dead on, and she nearly fainted that his eyes, which were usually closed, were open to reveal intense cyan orbs.

"And I say no." he murmured before vanishing in a flash. Reiku's eyes widened and she snapped her gaze around her surroundings wildly, trying to find something that would hint his location. It wasn't long until she received a clue, but not in the way she expected.

A pair of arms wrapped around Reiku, stopping her search. Turning rigid, she bit her lip to suppress a scream as she felt Ichimaru place his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"What are you doing, you dirty, conniving, son of a -"

"Now now, Reiku-chan, wouldn't want to poke yourself on Shinso here, would ya'?" The threat in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the girl, and she stood silent as he continued to nuzzle the crook of her neck. He sighed, a sound that almost made Reiku jump.

"I missed you, Reiku." he murmured, his voice dropping to a pitiful whisper. Her heart thudded in her chest and her racing pulse made her dizzy.

"Then why'd you leave?" she whispered back as her hands reached up, touching his arms in a comforting manner.

"I had to." She pulled from his grip, and this time he didn't resist as she walked a safe distance before turning to face him. What she saw broke her heart. His arms were still slightly outstretched, as if he would be complete if she returned into his embrace. His eyes took on a pained expression, and she wished she could comfort him, but she was still a shinigami, and this was her duty.

"Gin, why are you here?" She asked, raising her head to look him in the eye. There was no response, only a silver flash, and then...silence. During the few seconds of quiet, Reiku finally figured out the reason for his appearance. Shaking, she lifted her hand to touch a spot on her shihakushou, a spot slowly turning crimson. Raising her shaking hand to her eyes, she looked at the liquid in disbelief before looking back up at Gin. The pain that had just begun to burn from the crimson fabric nearly overwhelmed her senses.

"So…this is why you came back." she murmured as she started to wobble. She tensed, only to relax immediately when she felt his hand hold her upright.

"I'm sorry."

For some strange reason, she wasn't angry at him. She knew that Aizen had sent him to kill her, and if he didn't finish the job, someone else would. He held her to him as he kissed her warm lips one last time.

"I love you." he whispered before her eyes closed.

"I know you do."

The moon hung high atop the sky as the stars peeked from the clouds, beckoning shinigami to their chambers. Clad in black, one by one they returned to their designated divisions, hoping for a good night's sleep. And somewhere underneath the transparent cover of cherry blossoms, a lonely soul sat, hugging the cold body of his deceased lover as he wept.


End file.
